


How It All Started

by MarauderNumber5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderNumber5/pseuds/MarauderNumber5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His body pins mine against the wall and his mouth covers mine. Hands, fingers, and tongues are everywhere. This isn't the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Started

Chapter 1: How it all started

  
_His body pins mine against the wall and his mouth covers mine. Hands, fingers, and tongues are everywhere. There is nothing better than sex after a hectic week and knowing that this is wrong, oh so wrong. But I can’t make it stop...in a sick way I know this is meant to be, and that she doesn’t belong with him. You might be thinking why I didn’t realize this sooner- well, the truth is, I didn’t plan to fall in love with him. Clothes are strewn about the room as our tongues fight for dominance._  
 _“I want on top.” He growls._  
 _“Not if I can help it.” I pant back._  
 _“Fight you for it.” He replies, and before I can say ‘deal’ he’s inside me and I am distracted._  
 _“what? No teasing today?” I manage to gasp._  
 _“it’s been too long.” He replies mid groan._  
 _It worked. I managed to distract him. As I flip us over I grind myself against him and I fuse my mouth to his._   
**This isn’t the first time.  
**

o.O.o

It all started on the train ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of this year. I realized that somewhere along the line I fell in love with James Potter. The problem? He has a girlfriend.

She’s pretty; okay well gorgeous really, with long straight black hair and ocean blue eyes- nothing compared to my unruly red hair and emerald green eyes, but more of a girl for Sirius or Remus. Did I mention that she’s an intelligent Ravenclaw? And that she loves to party and have a good time? Oh, and to top it all off, she loves Quidditch.

Over the years James and I have had our disagreements but at the end of sixth year he apologized and after writing through the summer we became friends, and strangely enough, we were both appointed Heads this year.

So anyways, back to the situation at hand. I was sitting in the Marauder compartment after our first ever Heads meeting which went quite well, talking with Remus and Alice while Sirius and Peter were playing exploding snap when in strolls James with Gabrielle Steele. None of us thought anything of it when James invited her to sit with us. That is, until I noticed him whispering in her ear and her stealing kisses.

Alice gives me a questioning look as I lean forward to Remus.

“Remus,” I whisper.

“Yes Lily?”

“What’s with James and Gabrielle?” I frown.

“I have no idea; he never mentioned having a girlfriend. I thought he was still chasing after you- especially after you’ve been so close.”

“Oh” I contemplated that for a moment- then:

“Sirius!” I whisper, trying to ignore the whispers and giggles of the two people sitting to the left of me.

“Yes Lily flower?”

“Surely James told  _you_ about his endeavours.”

Sirius shakes his head. “Sorry Lily, he never said a word. Like Remus, I thought he still wanted you. But hey, this is good isn’t it? Now you’re free from his attempts at a date, and we’re free of his complaints.” He pauses for a moment, “Wait, you don’t fancy him now do you?” he asks, dropping his voice.

Before I can answer, James interrupts. “What are you guys whispering about over there?”  _Nice of him to notice,_ I think bitterly. I look him square in the eyes and say “Oh, you know, the usual, helping Remus, Sirius, and Peter plan pranks” before turning my head, flipping my hair over my shoulder and discreetly nodding my head yes at Sirius. Alice catches this and snickers as I give Sirius a ‘tell-him-and-you’ll-never-have-children’ look.

o.O.o

That night after the welcome feast, and meeting with Dumbledore about our new Head duties, James and I head off to find our head’s dorm. Once I am settled in, I make my way to our shared common room, and exhausted I flop on the love seat in front of the fire. Shortly, James dashes down the stairs and dives onto the love seat crushing me into the cushions.

For a moment I am stunned. James Potter has a girlfriend; and now he’s straddling me. And  _Merlin_  he smells delicious! His hazel eyes bore into mine, and I am drowning in the pools of chocolate gold. He leans in, and just as our mouths are about to meet he seems to come to his senses and pulls back abruptly.

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking” he stammers. He’s running his hand through his hair; something I would love to do.

I examine him for a moment contemplating all that just happened.

“Don’t worry about it. It was an accident.” I say, unsure if it was or not. Personally it seemed more like a lapse in judgement. He is silent and looking at the floor.

“James?” I ask unsure.

“Yeah?” he slowly brings his gaze to meet mine.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were dating Gabrielle?”

“I guess it never really occurred to me, I mean we’re friends now, right? And I figure if we’re friends, then we can date whoever and move on from our past. And I suppose that the guys will be relieved not to hear me go on and on.” He shrugs chuckling faintly.

“Yeah, I guess.” I say, attempting a smile which I’m sure comes out more like a grimace. “She’s perfect for you. Anyways, I’m going to go up to bed- classes start tomorrow.”

“Good night Lily.” He answers as I make my way to my room. And before I close my door I swear I hear him say;

“You’re the one who’s perfect for me.”


	2. The Plan

The next morning at breakfast we get our time tables, and I notice that the Marauders and I have many of the same classes. The only class I don’t have with James is Arithmancy, which I have with Alice, Remus, and our friend Mary MacDonald. Unfortunately, Gabrielle also has many of her classes with us, and instead of James and me sitting together (like he would have loved any other year), he sits with Gabrielle and I sit with Sirius. Alice and Mary sit in front of us and Remus and Peter are to the right.

This goes on for two weeks. Not only does James spend most of his time with Gabrielle; he goes to hang out with  _her_ mates and leaves Alice and me with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Not that this is a problem, but I can see that they don’t like the situation either. We all miss James.

The only time I really see James is during Head meetings, and before I can even suggest we go to dinner together, he’s saying that he has Quidditch or has to meet ‘Gabby’ for ‘Study time’. Pfft. James Potter, study? Yeah, right... more like snogging in a broom cupboard.

It’s been a month and I can’t take it anymore. I can’t take just sitting in Transfiguration while he and Gabby giggle and fondle each other under the desk—and McGonagall doesn’t notice?! I grit my teeth, thinking back on how I used to admire his ability to pass notes to me without getting caught; now that those notes no longer pertain to me, I hate how he can get away with it. Hypocritical much?

“Sirius!” I whisper, nudging him.

I roll my eyes; of course he’s snoring away beside me.

“Sirius!”

I prod him with my wand and he slides off his chair, hitting his head against his desk.

“Ouch!” he shouts, rubbing his head. “What in the name of Merlin was that for?”

“Maybe if you managed to stay awake in my class, Mr. Black, these things wouldn’t happen,” answers McGonagall crisply.

“Sorry, Minnie, but I need my beauty sleep to keep up my appearance.” Sirius smirks and the class erupts into laughter, myself included. As McGonagall turns to the board and tells the class to quiet down, I swear I see a ghost of a smile.

Once McGonagall has continued the lesson Sirius turns to me and says, “Okay, what was it you wanted?”

“I want you to get James in trouble. You have to have noticed how he’s been with Gabrielle a lot lately and I want you, Remus, and Peter to get him a detention.”

“Lily, I can’t do that. You should know that Marauders get another Marauder  _out_ of trouble; we don’t get another Marauder  _into_ trouble.”

“Well, he hasn’t been much a Marauder lately, now has he? And besides, if you do that, I can take care of the rest,” I say with a smirk.

“Ah, Lilykins... does it bother you that James is hanging out with Gabrielle?”

“No, well, yes, but he doesn’t spend time with  _any_   _of us_  anymore.”

  “Alright, sure I’ll help you, and by the looks of it, we’ve found a loophole. Let’s notify Moony.”

o.O.o

After classes are done for the day, I make my way to the beech tree by the lake to wait for Sirius, Remus, and Peter to arrive.  I survey the grounds, and when I see James and Gabrielle walking with their heads close together and their hands clasped, my heart clenches. I want to go through with my plan more than anything now. Not only for myself, but for the Marauders. My thoughts are interrupted as I hear my name echo across the grounds.

“Evans!”

It’s Sirius, sauntering towards me with Remus and Peter in tow I suppress a smile as I glimpse James watching his mates approach me.

“So what’s the plan?” asks Remus, sitting down in front of me. Sirius joins me in leaning his back against the tree, and Peter sits between Sirius and Remus.

“Well, I was thinking something along the lines of...”


	3. Not so Accidental

_He’s standing there in front of me. He has just gotten out of the shower, stray water droplets cascading down his toned chest. His hazel eyes twinkle mischievously behind his glasses and I walk towards him bringing his face towards mine. Our tongues meet in a fiery kiss and I grab his hand dragging him towards his room._  
 _“Merlin, Lily.” He manages to groan as I push him onto the bed straddling him._  
 _I grind my hips against his and his hand cups my breast through my shirt. He rolls us over until I’m underneath him, his body pressing mine into the mattress._  


o.O.o

“Lily!” I hear Alice say.

“LILY!”

“Mmmh” I groan rolling over in my four poster.

“Lily! Come on, we’re going to be late!”

At these words I dive out of my bed, miraculously not getting tangled in my sheets and make a run for the bathroom. I shower quickly and brush my teeth, throwing on my uniform when Alice says,

“So what were  _you_ dreaming about? Sounded like you were getting it on with James perhaps?” says Alice smirking.

“Shut up Alice.” I reply blushing profusely. “Now let’s go downstairs and see the expression on James’ face, shall we?”  

o.O.o.

Alice and I walk down the stairs into the common room, and there laying on the couch waiting for me is Sirius.

“Mornin’ Lily, Alice.” He says walking towards them.

“Morning Sirius.” Lily and Alice chime.

“Where are Remus and Peter?” I ask looking around.

“They went down with James already.” Sirius says smiling. “I told them I was waiting for my new girlfriend, Remus and Peter are quite good actors.”

“Good. Let’s do this.” I say barely able to contain my excitement.

“I’m going to sit with Frank I’ll see you in Potions.” Alice says walking through the portrait hole ahead of us.

o.O.o

Before we enter the doors into the Great Hall Sirius grabs my wrist.

“Lily,” he says.

“Yes?”

“Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean really, he’s happy isn’t he?”

“ _What?”_  I say, barely containing the sudden venom that has entered my voice.

“Are you having second thoughts Sirius? You don’t have to help me, you know that right? But without you it won’t make as big of an impact on him. You of all people should  _know_ that he doesn’t really want her.”

“No, I don’t have a problem with it; I mean he’s wanted you forever hasn’t he? I’m just making sure  _you_ want to do this.”

“Sirius, we’ve become friends James and I, and I thought we were going somewhere, and then all of a sudden he’s dating her. You don’t go from chasing one girl for six years, to being friends with her and then all of a sudden start dating someone completely opposite.”

“You’re right. Besides, you don’t just ditch your mates for a random bird...even if she is bloody gorgeous.”

I look at Sirius like he’s crazy. He notices and says,

“What?”

“Nothing” I say, pondering what he just said. “Let’s do this.”

o.O.o

Sirius opens the doors to the Great Hall and he grasps my hand in his. His hands are rough and warm and I notice all the morning chatter has stopped and over one thousand pairs of eyes are on us. Sirius leans over and whispers in my ear,

“What do you think the fuss is all about?”

I laugh and reply sarcastically, “Hmm, I wonder.”

To everyone else I’m sure, we look like a couple. We approach the Gryffindor table and I sit across from James, Gabrielle on his left, Peter on his right, Remus sitting across from Peter.

“Good Morning,” I say with a huge smile. “Peter, could you pass the toast?”

“Sure” he replies passing me the toast.

Sirius and Remus are having a quiet discussion and all of a sudden Sirius leans towards me, his lips exceptionally close to my ear; so close in fact I can almost feel his lips graze my earlobe. All he says is

“Look at James.”

At first glance I don’t see a difference from any other morning. Then I see that his jaw is clenched and his knuckles are white on the table.

Just then the bell rings signalling the end of breakfast.

James takes Gabrielle’s hand and leaves the table abruptly, pretty much dragging her out of the Great Hall in his haste.

o.O.o

The day continues normally except for the fact that instead of being partners with Remus in Potions, Sirius is my partner.

Sirius and Frank get up to get the ingredients and Alice takes the opportunity to tell me how ‘brilliant we looked together...like it was real.’

“Really, we were sitting at the end of the table and we could see how tense James was!” Alice’s face is glowing with excitement.

“Well, hopefully he reacts soon, I mean Sirius is great and all, but he can’t exactly be ‘himself’ if you get what I mean.” I say, thinking about how Sirius needs his broom cupboard escapades.

The rest of our conversation is cut short because Slughorn has asked Severus Snape to demonstrate to the class his potion-making abilities and has demanded silence.

o.O.o

It isn’t until a fortnight later when James finally reacts. In those two weeks, Sirius and I have been stepping up our game. During breakfast he whispers in my ear, holds my hand under the table, and each of us ‘accidentally’ play footsie with James. During classes we pass notes back and forth, and in our spare time we lay on the couch in the common room, steal kisses, or do homework together.

It is dinnertime and Sirius saunters over to us. I am deep in conversation with Remus and Peter about the Charms essay Flitwick set us for homework, my eyes occasionally roving over James’ form.

Sirius sits down beside me and interrupts me mid-sentence and presses his lips to mine.  His kiss is rough but his lips soft and I moan quietly. He pulls away, smirking and I realize he isn’t smirking at me, but someone behind me. I turn and see that James is livid. Gabrielle is trying to get his attention, but he is oblivious.

James gets up, and approaches us. This is surprising considering he has barely said five words to any of us since he started dating Gabrielle.

“Sirius, can I talk to you for a minute?” James is gritting his teeth and I know this will only end badly.

“Sure.” Sirius agrees, looking as if nothing is wrong, although all of us that are close to him can see he is on his guard.

They walk out the doors and I get up, along with Remus to go see how this will turn out. Peter looks between us, then wistfully at his roast chicken, sighs and follows us out into the entrance way.

We walk out to catch the middle of their conversation.

“What’s all this touchy shit between you and Lily?!” James’ fists are clenched, anger etched on his face.

“What’s it to you? You’re dating ‘Gabby’ now aren’t you? So what if I decided to make a move?” Says Sirius trying to be calm.

“Make a  _move, make a move?!_ Fuck, Sirius she’s not just another girl you can fuck and then leave!”

I am shocked, as is everyone that has just come out from dinner. They still haven’t noticed their audience.

“James, why are you even bothering? Come on, let’s go to the lake.” Cuts in Gabrielle, trying to make peace between the two.

“No.”

Gabrielle looks taken aback at this.

“Sirius needs to know not to touch other people’s property.” Continues James.

Now  _I’m_ the one that is furious.

“How  _dare_ you!”

James turns as does Sirius.

“Stay out of this Evans.”

He used my last name. It feels like a slap in the face, but I continue.

“No, you’re not going to punish Sirius for your own stupidity.”

His eyes are burning behind his wire-rimmed glasses. I feel a heat throughout my body and it’s definitely not just from the argument.

“Oh,  _my_ stupidity, right.”

He turns his back to me and before anyone can react his fist connects with Sirius’ jaw.

He’s hitting Sirius with everything he has.

“James, stop it! Stop it now!” shouts Gabrielle.

“Prongs!” squeaks Peter.

The Great Hall doors burst open and one minute James is on top of Sirius, the next they are on opposite sides of the entry way.

“MR. POTTER! WHAT IN MERLINS NAME IS THE MEANING OF THIS?”

James is panting, a bruise forming where Sirius got one hit in.

“Just a disagreement Professor.” 

“Detention, Mr Potter. Maybe next time you shall think before causing physical harm to another student.” Says McGonagall her lips in a thin line. “Be at my office at 8pm.”


	4. An Act of Seduction

It is half past seven and I am in the Hospital Wing with Sirius and Remus. Peter had to go to the library to work on his astronomy essay.

“Oh, we shouldn’t have done this! I’m sorry Sirius!” I groan, with my head in my hands.

“Don’t worry about it Lily, you get to put the rest of your plan into action tonight. Besides, Pomfrey will have me healed in no time, and I’ve had worse on full moons anyway.” Says Sirius reassuring me.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, of course I’m sure.” Says an exasperated Sirius. “Now, GO!”

“Good luck Lily!” Remus calls as I exit the hospital wing.

o.O.o

It is quarter to eight and Alice is helping me with my seduction ploy.

“Just wait until he has his back turned and steal his glasses, then shove him against the wall and snog him senseless.” Alice suggests.

“Alice, that won’t work unless he’s deaf, and I can’t just snog him, it has to be seductive.” I counter.

“Well, you’ll have to figure that out on your own. You only have thirteen minutes left! I can help you with your outfit at least.”

Alice then magically shortens my school skirt, telling me to undo a few buttons on my shirt.

“Is that all? Can I go now?”

“Wait!” Alice comes over and loosens my tie. “There. Perfect. James won’t be able to resist you.”

I reach the door and before I leave I trill, “Thanks Alice.”

“No problem. Good luck! And tell me how it goes! I want all the details.”

o.O.o

It is eight o’clock sharp and I see McGonagall at the door of her classroom.

“I shall be back at eleven Mr Potter, and my room better be spotless.”

I watch her make her way down the hall and as she turns the corner I approach the Transfiguration classroom door.

I slowly turn the door handle and peer inside.

My breath catches at the sight before me. James is washing the desks, and with every movement his arm muscles flex. His body is toned and tanned from Quidditch. I notice that his robe is lying on the floor and that his tie is loose around his neck and the top few buttons on his shirt are undone. My body temperature has amplified and I long to kiss and touch him everywhere.

I slowly open the door praying that it won’t make a noise. Sure enough,

Squeak.  
I freeze, but it is too late. His eyes snap up and I see shock flicker across his face and then it is gone, replaced by an impassive mask.

“What do you want?” His voice is harsh and I flinch.

“I, um wanted to talk?” Smooth Lily, real smooth. So much for seduction.

“What if I don’t want to talk?” he retorts.

“Well, what if it isn’t exactly talking?” I purr, slowly moving forward.

“What?” an adorable look of confusion crosses his face, the harshness in his voice falters and I do exactly what Alice suggests; I press my body into his and kiss him hard on the mouth. His kiss is rough, and gentle, and hot and wet, and everything a kiss should be. His hands find my waist and I walk forward until his body is against the wall. I grind my pelvis against his and he groans. He breaks away for a minute only to bring his mouth to my neck.

This is way better than a dream.

I tangle my hands in his hair and kiss along his jaw line, down his neck, his collar bone, leaving a faint red mark. I bring my knee between his legs and he hisses pulling away.

“I can’t do this.”

He is panting and his hair is ruffled from my hands travelling through it and now more than ever James Potter looks utterly sexy.

“You just did.” I react. His lips are tinged pink and mine feel swollen.

“I know, but it can’t happen again. I’m dating Gabrielle for Merlin’s sake! And you’re dating a treacherous best friend!”

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘No’?”

“I’m not, nor was I ever dating Sirius.” I confess. “It was all to make you jealous.”

“What did you say?”

“I said-“

“No, I heard what you said. I just can’t believe it.” He pauses, then: “Why?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” I ask “I’m in love with you James.”

“You-You’re-no. No, don’t say that.” He’s shaking his head and the elation I felt before is wiped away and a sinking feeling is taking its place.

“Why not?” he sees the hurt on my face and I see the confusion, disbelief and sadness in his eyes.

“You- you can’t. I have Gabby and I can’t be with you. Not now. Maybe if things don’t work out.”

His words feel like a punch in the stomach. My heart hurts and it’s so hard to breathe.

“James,” I whisper.

“I’m sorry Lily,” he says, and what makes it worse is that he really is sorry.

“Well, I suppose I’ll see you at breakfast then?” I ask unsure.

“Yeah, see you then.”

I turn and open the door and I look back to see that he has begun cleaning again. I take out my wand and swish it, causing the desks to sparkle and McGonagall’s papers to stack nicely. James looks up, and he smiles a little, and I smile back, because it is the first time he’s smiled at me in quite a while.

I turn to leave again, but his voice stops me.

“Lily?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks... for this. And, well I’m sorry what I said earlier about you being my property.” His hand is tangled in his hair, where mine was, just a few minutes ago.

“Don’t worry about it.” I respond closing the door behind me.


	5. Settling of Scores

Chapter 5: Settling of Scores  


I return to the girls’ dormitories and find Alice lying on her bed. She looks up when she hears me enter and the first words out of her mouth are:

“How’d it go?”

I spend the next half hour explaining everything that occurred in McGonagall’s room.  Alice sympathizes and pulls out some chocolate, telling me to eat it and that it will make me feel better.

“They won’t last long anyway, Lil.” Alice says.

I don’t have to look at her to know that she is only trying to make me feel better.

“I’m sure you’re right,” I reply unconvincingly. “Goodnight Alice.”

“Goodnight, Lil.”

I spent most of the night tossing and turning, wondering how this could have gone so wrong.

o.O.o

In the morning I wake up to an empty dormitory. I look around and see that Alice has left me a note on my nightstand.

_Lily,  
_ _I’m having breakfast with Frank. Meet us in the Great Hall when you’re ready.  
_ _-Alice_   


I get out of my warm bed, all the thoughts and fears from last night flooding back to me. I have a shower, brush my teeth, and try not to think how good James tastes.

I pull on my uniform, hiking my school skirt up higher than usual. I also leave the top three buttons on my school shirt undone, along with my tie. My hair is in its unruly curls, but I don’t mind, knowing that's exactly how James likes it- or how he used to like it.

I look in the mirror one last time and smirk at myself, leaving the dormitory and going to breakfast.

o.O.o

I take a deep breath, standing in the Entrance Hall outside the Great Hall doors. I push them open, and the morning chatter erupts around me.

I look around along the Gryffindor table and spot Alice sitting with Frank and the Marauders. Gabrielle is also there. I take another breath and make my way towards them. As I walk I see many of the boys from Gryffindor and other houses grin and whistle as I walk by, while many of the other students have gone silent. I smirk as I see Remus’ eyes widen and he nudges Sirius who wolf whistles and elbows Peter who drops his toast in his lap. James who was previously in a conversation with Gabrielle, looks up to see what in Merlin’s name has made the Great Hall go silent for the second time in three weeks, and chokes on his sausage.

“Good morning,” I say sitting down and buttering my toast.

“Morning,” chime Alice, Frank, Gabrielle, and the Marauders minus James and Sirius who are still too shocked to do anything but stare.

Alice is chatting amiably with Remus about Arithmacy and I look over to where James and Sirius are talking quietly, occasionally glancing my way. It surprises me at how fast they make up; I suppose it has something to do with the unique friendship those four boys share.

The bowl of red strawberries catches my eye. Of course it just  _has_ to be in front of James. I lean across the table reaching for the biggest reddest strawberry, forgetting the fact that my shirt has the top three buttons undone. I grab the strawberry and smile and as I look up I see James looking right back at me.

I sit back in my seat and suck the water off the strawberry so it doesn’t drip down my hand. I then nibble the end savouring the sweet flavour. I look up again and see James whisper something to Sirius and I feel his feet shift under the table. Gabrielle puts her hand under the table and James starts, his cheeks turning pink as his eyes bore into mine.

Our eye contact breaks as the bell rings and I gather my bag and walk out the doors with Alice and Frank. I smirk to myself as I think about the occurrence at the breakfast table. I didn’t even plan the strawberry part! It’s just the way I eat strawberries...I didn’t know it was sexy until now!

My thoughts are interrupted as Alice says she’s going to walk Frank to Herbology and that she’ll meet me in Potions.

I see the door to the Potions room ahead and before I can take another step, James is in front of me. He grabs my hand and drags me into an empty classroom.

“What in Merlin’s name are you playing at?” is the first thing out of his mouth.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” I respond, trying to leave.

He grabs my arm again and presses me against the wall with his toned body effectively cutting off my escape. My breath catches in my throat at the look of pure desire in his eyes.

“Oh I think you know  _exactly_ what I mean.” He growls.

“Is it a crime to eat a strawberry? Or is it my uniform?” I ask him, smirking.

“It’s against the rules.”

I scoff, “And since when does James Potter, Marauder extraordinaire follow the rules?”

“Since when does Lily Evans not?” he counters.

“Ah, touché.” I say yanking my arm from his grasp and pushing him away. I look back and smirk before I close the door.


	6. A Surprise of Sorts

The rest of the day goes by surprisingly well after the incident before Potions. I hang out with Alice and Frank, try not to think about James’ body against mine, chat with Sirius and Remus, try not to think about James’ body against mine, and plan for tonight. Then again, of course I try not to think about James’ body against mine. 

I am sitting in our Head’s common room, when in wanders James all muddy from Quidditch.

“I’m going to shower before we go on rounds.” He says his voice muffled as he takes off his shirt.

“Alright,” I reply trying not to look as the muscles ripple under his skin.

He makes his way to the bathroom and as soon as the door closes I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

I just can’t get over how he can possibly be even sexier when he gets off the Quidditch Pitch.

In less than twenty minutes he’s out of the shower and approaching me asking if I’m ready to go. We walk in silence, neither of us wanting to mention the incident before potions.

O.o.O

We have half an hour left of rounds and I can’t stand the silence any longer, let alone my hormones.

Just as we are passing an empty classroom I grab James’ hand and drag him into it.

“What-“ he begins before my mouth is on his. There is no hesitation when he runs his tongue along my lips. Merlin, he tastes so good. My hands tangle in his hair, and _Merlin_ it’s _soft._ He groans into my mouth and my hand runs along his jaw line feeling his rough stubble.

His mouth moves down my neck, biting, licking, sucking. I moan and press my body into his even more. My thoughts are incoherent and all I know is _him_. He kisses me once more lightly on the lips and he pulls away. I take him in, his normally bright hazel eyes are a darker shade of brown, his lips slightly parted; panting, his hair dishevelled and his cheeks flushed. I also notice that I left a faint red mark near his collar bone.

His eyes bore into mine and I feel like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. The only sound is that of our breathing until,

“We shouldn’t have done that.”

I look down, not able to meet his gaze. “I know, but we did.”

“I’m dating Gabby.”

“I know that too.”

“We really shouldn’t have.” I look up confused at why he is repeating himself and I see something flicker across his face that proves to me that he won’t be able to stay away from me. That whether we should have or not doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want to. I remember there was a time in fifth year when we had a row concerning Severus Snape. I swore I’d never talk to him again. The next day we were partners in Charms.

“Rounds are over. We should get back to our dorm.” I remind him.

“Yeah, we should get back, its late.” He agrees.

The way back to the Head’s dorm is silent and I can tell he is preoccupied with what happened.

We reach the portrait and I give the portrait the password:

“Sugar Quills.”

James reaches his door and before he goes in he pauses, looks me right in the eyes and says,

“We shouldn’t have done that but it doesn’t change the fact that I wanted to.”

I smile slightly and I think he catches it.

When I get to my room and close the door I groan.

_‘How am I supposed to sleep after_ that?! _’_


End file.
